Aprendizaje
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Sanji no lo soportaría. Primero su morena candente con aquel pelos de moco, y ahora, ¿¡El jodido capitán con su Nami-swan? ¡Él tomaría cartas en el asunto! Importándole un pepino si Rayleigh había sido el causante de todo ello. Los viejos y sus enseñanzas más sabias… Luffy lo sabía a la perfección
**Summary**

Sanji no lo soportaría. Primero su morena candente con aquel pelos de moco, y ahora, ¿¡El jodido capitán con su Nami-swan!? ¡Él tomaría cartas en el asunto! Importándole un pepino si Rayleigh había sido el causante de todo ello. Los viejos y sus enseñanzas más sabias… Luffy lo sabía a la perfección

…

 **..**

 **.**

Era de esas noches en donde el cielo estaba tan claro que hasta lograbas ver a los habitantes de Skypea, un mar de estrellas y ni una nube en kilómetros.

Luffy pensaba que aquellas noches eran las mejores. Estaban destinadas a celebrar por alguna batalla vencida, hacer enojar al gobierno mundial, derrotar a un Rey marino, liberar a una nación.

O simplemente celebrar por tener ganas.

El capitán comía sin culpa de dejarles a todos un mes sin comer (aunque eso era los de todos los días). Sanji lo pateaba en la qujada cuando veía que no dejaba nada para sus mellorines. Zoro se quejaba de que no lo dejaban beber en paz, comenzando una pelea con el cocinero. Robin realizaba bromas sádicas al azar. Ussop la reñía por estar hablando esas cosas en medio de una fiesta. Chopper lo secundaba. Brook tocaba el violín. Nami los miraba con aburrimiento. Y Franky hacía su típico '¡Suuuuuuuper!'.

E iba a ser una de las típicas noches… exceptuando por un polizón.

-¡Oi Luffy! –gritó Rayleigh desde la popa del barco. Luffy lo miró sonriente y con las mejillas coloradas por la carrera que tuvo con Ussop- ¿Dónde encuentro el sake en este barco?

-Shishishi –rió con ganas el menor- ¡No lo sé viejo! Pregúntale a Zoro… ¡Se la pasa bebiendo eso y tragando la saliva de Robin!

-¿¡Qué Robin consume opiorfina!?

La población masculina del barco ladeó la cabeza en confusión al escuchar el comentario de Chopper.

-Que consume saliva –explicó.

-¡Nooooo, mi querida Robin-chwaaaan! –un aura oscura envolvió a Sanji mientras daba patadas al mástil- ¡Maldito marimo de mierda! ¿¡Cómo pudiste quitarle la pureza de sus labios a mi Robin-chwan!?

-Ara, tranquilícese Cocinero-san. Eso no es del todo verdad… -el rubio ignoró el '¿¡Que mierda has dicho okama!?' de parte de Zoro y esperó que la morena acabe de hablar. Ya decía él que su Robin-chwan tenía mejores gustos que un pelos de moco- …Espadachín-san no solo me ha hecho perder la pureza de mis labios.

Zoro escupió el sake que tenía en la boca. ¡Condenada Robin, eso era secreto!

-¡Awwww! –Franky hizo su suuuper pose-¡Robin-neesan ya demostró que es toda una mujer!

Brook rió, preguntándole a Robin si ese día llevaba algún conjunto de lencería pervertido. Mientras, Chopper atendía un Sanji desangrado, imaginar a su morena en una lencería pervertida fue mucho para él.

-Pues…

-¡Eso no se pregunta, imbécil!

Nami salió con un certero golpe hacia el esqueleto. Luffy rió al ver tal escena, todos se veían muy chistosos. De repente, una duda llegó a su pequeña ardilla giratoria.

-Ey, Nami –la susodicha dejó de golpear al esqueleto para posar atención en el capitán- ¿Por qué hacen tanto problema? Si yo trago tu saliva a diario.

Las mejillas de la navegante se volvieron rojas al instante.

-¿¡Nami y Luffy también comparten Lactobasilums!?

Esta vez, todos giraron la cabeza en confusión.

-Bacterias que hay en la cavidad bucal antropomórfica –a Rayleigh le salió una gotita en la sien. ¿Acaso un reno sabía más que un conjunto de humanos?

Bueno, pensó, son los Mugiwaras.

-¡Basta de cháchara! –Gritó Nami sonrojada y encolerizada- ¡Y tú, imbécil! –Luffy se señaló a sí mismo con un '¿Yo?' –Sí, tú ¿Qué otro idiota podría haber…? No, no me respondas –dijo al ver que Luffy señalaba a Zoro- Esas cosas no se hablan así porque sí –le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Iteee, Nami! ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? –cuestionó mientras se sobaba el golpe. Nami iba a rebatir, pero Luffy siguió hablando –Si hasta me has dejado hacerte marcas con mis dientes cuando hacemos lo que nos gusta.

La tripulación quedó en shock (excepto Robin, a ella ni la perturba el diablo). Girando lentamente sus cabezas para ver a una Nami hecha en piedra. Una piedra muy roja por la ira. Oh no, Ussop comenzó a rezar por su capitán, Luffy morirá aún sin cumplir sus sueños…

-¡Capitán Mierdoooooosoooooo! –Sani fue a defender la pureza de su Nami-swan echando llamas por todo el cuerpo. Luffy comenzó a correr por todo el barco. Mientras Ussop, hacía apuestas para ver si Luffy sobrevivía o no

Varios apostaron a que Sanji lo aventaba por la borda

-Yo apostaré por el Capitán-san, Nariz larga-kun.

Ussop rió, ingenua Robin.

-¿…Tus últimas palabras, Capitán de mierda? –susurró Sanji con una pierna levantada en la cara del moreno.

-¡T-todo es tu culpa! –Sanji detuvo brevemente las llamas, mirándolo en confusión- ¡Si no te hubieras desangrado, Nami y yo no hubiéramos hecho esas galletas con miel!

-A ver a ver… ¿De qué mierda te vas, Luffy…?

-Hace unos días –comenzó a relatar- Te desmayaste por ver a Robin saliendo de la ducha. Tenía hambre y Nami me ayudó a preparar galletas –todos miraron a la navegante. Esta se sonrojó- Pero se me cayó algo de miel en los labios de Nami y en su pecho… así que tuve que lamerlo.

Luffy hablaba tan rápido que casi no se le entendió. Sanji estuvo unos segundos razonando lo dicho por su capitán, y apagó totalmente su pierna.

-Sólo, no vuelvas a hacer que malinterprete las cosas cabrón – el cocinero enendió eñ cigarrillo, caló algo de humo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Y así, la fiesta terminó con una sonriente Robin aceptando los berries de un margado Ussop.

…

Rayleigh paseaba por el barco, tranquilo. Tratando de recordar donde rayos quedaba su habitación. Veamos, giraba en el acuario y luego a la izquierda…

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Luffy –dijo una voz con coquetería y un ronroneo- Gran idea lo de las galletas

-Sishishi –y una risa muy conocida para él.

Siguió las voces, provenientes de una puerta mal cerrada. Decidió echar un vistazo, viendo a un Luffy mordisqueando los pechos de la pelirroja, Nami si bien recordaba, ambos desnudo sobre la una cama desacomodada. Ésta, ni cuenta se dio de que él estaba viendo aquella escena tan íntima. Luffy sin embargo, le sonrió con altanería. Dándole un mensaje mudo con los labios.

Joodido mocoso…, pensó el veterano pirata mientras le sonreía.

¿Quién diría que estos dos años de enseñanza le había servido de algo?

" **La carne con mandarina es deliciosa, viejo".**


End file.
